Talk:The 47th Fear Games/@comment-24712732-20160813000257
I feel odd for being the only one to post a tribute via comment, but this character was made especially for another Games, but since they were unusual and not your regular games, I just want to give her a shot at an actual Hunger Game. Name: Alana Salazar Age: Sixteen District: Fourteen Weapons: Blowgun, Poison Personality: Alana is honest, serious and quite philosophical as well. If asked a question, she will immediately spill the truth, and nothing but the reality of things. She is not afraid of telling someone off in order to reach a point, even if it might cause mistrust among her comrades. She is very inclosed to herself, so she has a hard time being with other people. However, Alana is very intelligent and loves to learn more about the world around her. She is always inside home reading textbooks instead of being with other people. She is kind enough, although she can act a little snappy when annoyed. Even with her advanced intelligence, she is somewhat awkward upon meeting new people, and the way she brainstorms plans is very genious, if she can get people to understand her goals and ideas Alliance: Loner Fear: Alana is absolutely terrified of failure, and fears not living up to her family's expectations. This can drive her into being very harsh on herself, but she knows that she must work hard in order to obtain success. She also suffers from melissophobia, an extreme fear of bees and stings. When she was a child, a female tribute from District Fourteen made it to the finale, which was mandatory viewing. After a gruesome fight, she ended up by climbing a tree in order to lose her assailants, but it turned out that she bothered a nearby hive of bees, causing her to get stung to death while the entire country watched. This traumatized the small Alana, and while she keeps her mind off this during her daily life, the fear is still there. Backstory: :(This is quite short, but her backstory was made to be regular. If you want me to add anything else, I'll gladly do so.) You could say Alana's life had been pretty regular, from a District's point of view. When she was born, she already an older sister waiting for her. Deanna was four years old when Alana was born, still too young to understand that she would have to look after another sibling now that Alana was there. Her parents were very happy to welcome another child into their family, even though it would cause them a lot of trouble in the future, given that their financial situation was nowhere near poverty, but they weren't essentially wealthy, either. All things considered, Alana led a fairly normal childhood. She went to the District's school, worked hard, helped out in her family's small clothing shop and stayed pretty quiet, actually. Her grandparents are both retired genetic engineers that have a past of working for the Capitol by designing mutts. They have lived with Alana's family ever since Alana was born, as her mother could use all the help possible. As she grew up, they began teaching her the fundamentals of life and success, as she strived for be a well-known scientist one day. However, her path to success came to a full stop when she was reaped for the hunger Games on her fourth reaping.